civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Greater Armenia (Tigranes II)
Greater Armenia led by Tigranes II is a custom civilization mod by JFD, with contributions from Leugi, Poom, and Darth_Kyofu. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview Greater Armenia After the defeat of the Seleucid king Antiochus III (the Great) by Rome at the Battle of Magnesia (winter 190–189 bce), his two Armenian satraps, Artaxias (Artashes) and Zariadres (Zareh), established themselves, with Roman consent, as kings of Greater Armenia and Sophene, respectively, thus becoming the creators of an independent Armenia. Artaxias built his capital, Artashat (Artaxata), on the Aras River near modern Yerevan. The Greek geographer Strabo refers to the capital of Sophene as Carcathiocerta. An attempt to end the division of Armenia into an eastern and a western part was made about 165 bce when the Artaxiad ruler sought to suppress his rival, but it was left to his descendant Tigranes II (the Great; 95–55 bce) to establish, by his conquest of Sophene, a unity that was to last almost 500 years. Under Tigranes, Armenia ascended to a pinnacle of power unique in its history and became, albeit briefly, the strongest state in the Roman east. Extensive territories were taken from the kingdom of Parthia in Iran, which was compelled to sign a treaty of alliance. Iberia (Georgia), Albania, and Atropatene had already accepted Tigranes’ suzerainty when the Syrians, tired of anarchy, offered him their crown (83 bce). Tigranes penetrated as far south as Ptolemais (modern ʿAkko, Israel). Although Armenian culture at the time of Tigranes was Iranian, as it had been and as it was fundamentally to remain for many centuries, Hellenic scholars and actors found a welcome at the Armenian court. The Armenian empire lasted until Tigranes became involved in the struggle between his father-in-law, Mithradates VI Eupator of Pontus, and Rome. The Roman general Lucius Licinius Lucullus captured Tigranocerta, Tigranes’ new capital, in 69 bce. He failed to reach Artashat, but in 66 bce the legions of Pompey, aided by one of Tigranes’ sons, succeeded, compelling the king to renounce Syria and other conquests in the south and to become an ally of Rome. Armenia became a buffer state, and often a battlefield, between Rome and Parthia. Maneuvering between larger neighbours, the Armenians gained a reputation for deviousness; the Roman historian Tacitus called them an ambigua gens (“ambiguous people”). Tigranes II ''' Tigranes II or Tigranes the Great ruled as the king of Armenia from c. 95 to c. 56 BCE. Expanding in all directions, at its peak, Tigranes’ Armenian Empire stretched from the Black Sea to the Mediterranean. Not before or since would Armenians control such a huge swathe of Asia. Tigranes would only be checked once his kingdom became enmeshed in the ambitions of the two regional superpowers, Parthia and Rome, when his alliance with Mithridates VI, king of Pontus, proved his undoing. '''Dawn of Man "Great Tigranes, King of Kings, you tower over the lands of Greater Armenia. It was under your rule that Armenia's ancient dynasties would finally be put to heel and, at your command, would give rise to a powerful kingdom like no other. So great was Armenia's strength that no army could overcome it. From Rome to Parthia, neighbouring empires trembled in fear. It is upon your example that future Armenian kings would look in both awe and envy. Mighty Tigranes Magnus, Armenia is faced once again with great foes. These are the greatest empires of the world, and Armenia stands at their cross-roads. Can you lead the defense of your realm? Can you unite your bickering nobles to ensure Armenia remains free and strong? Can you build a civilization that can stand the test of time?" Introduction: '"Who comes before the great Tigranes, King of Kings? These lands belong to the kingdom of Greater Armenia, and they bend to no will but my own. Speak quickly and leave this place." '''Defeat: '"My armies have been defeated, and I have been cast down. I hand to you the crown of the King of Kings." Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support '''Additional Achievements Events and Decisions *2_iGold Gold. |rewards = All current Great Generals are converted into Azatavrear. These Azatavrear begin with +15 XP. }} Culture. *2_iGold Gold. |rewards = Amphitheatres yield +1 Happiness. Construct Amphitheatres 10% faster. }} Sovereignty Full Credits List * JFD: Design, Code. * Leugi: Art (Leaderscene) * Poom: Art (Map) * Darth_Kyofu: Art (Icons) Category:JFD